


Life goes on

by Leelee45



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren have moved on from Glee , gotten married , had kids and are having very successful careers ( Chris as a writer and Darren performing ) .<br/>This is how the juggle all of that and raising their 3 year old twins girls Charly and Katie ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy ..? "asked Charly as she was sitting coloring with Chris while Katie was playing in their kitchen set .  
"Yes love " Chris answered   
"When is Papa coming home ? I miss coloring with him " she continued   
"Two more sleeps sweetheart , I miss him too " he said hugging her .  
" Can we make him some cookies like last time ?" Katie asked joining the pair at the table .  
"That is a great idea , Papa will love that " Chris said   
"Let's tidy up and we can get things ready "   
"Yay!!! " the girls chimed in together .

Chris smiled at how quickly they were growing up and how much he and Darren missed each time one of them had to travel . Darren had been on a promo tour in Europe for his new cd and ahead of the summer tour that was planned . It had been a long three weeks and even though they talked everyday , which was tricky with the time difference , he missed his husband desperately .

Suddenly Chris' phone buzzed on the counter .  
It was a text from Darren

To Beautiful : Hey you ..just got back to my hotel . Feel like a little skype ? Are the girls up ?  
To Handsome : yes they are .. We were just talking about you ..Charly is missing you ... How long ?   
To Beautiful : Say 10 minutes ?  
To Handsome : Deal , I'll go turn on my laptop and round up the girls ..  
To Beautiful : See you then .. Love you   
To Handsome. love you too xxx

Chris went into the living room and set up his laptop.   
"Girls, come into the living room , Papa is gonna be calling on the computer .." He called to Charly and Katie   
The girls came running in .."yay" they said in unison 

A short time later , there was a ring from Chris laptop .. And Darren appeared on screen .  
"Papa!!!" Katie said   
"Allo ma belle ! Ou est Charly ? " ( Hi my beautiful, where is Charly ?) Darren said with a grin   
"Ici Papa ! " Charly said as she joined Chris and Katie on the sofa   
" Allo ma Cherie . Ca va bien mes amours ? " Darren asked ( Hello my sweetheart, how are my loves ?)

"I miss you Papa " Charly said with a pout   
"I miss you too , all of you so much . Two more sleeps and I will be home, I promise "Darren said with his heart silently breaking as he realized how hard it was getting to be away from the girls and Chris .  
"We are making a surprise for you Papa " Katie said   
"Really ! I love surprises , especially when you two and Daddy make them . I have a few surprises for you all when I get back as well " Darren said with a smile   
"Yay !!" the girls said   
"How about if you go play for a minute while I talk to Papa and then we can start his surprise ? " Chris asked the girls   
"Ok Bye Papa , Je t'aime " Katie Said   
"Je t'aime Papa ..Bye " Charly said  
"Je vous aimes aussi les filles " Darren said as thés blew kisses to each other   
"So ..how is it going ? What has the reaction been like ? " Chris asked   
"It's going really well, I think we are gonna have some full houses when we tour . Fans are enjoying and so are the media " Darren said   
"That's great Babe , you've worked so hard for this .i'm glad it's paying off for you ." Chris added  
"Me too , hardest part is being away from you three . I am so glad you are coming with me when we tour . We won't be able to once the girls start school . " Darren said   
" I am too , it's hard on all of us when on of us travels . It helps that Amy will come too so that we can have some alone time .. too " Chris added with a grin .  
"Looking forward to being back in Ireland and Paris with you ..reliving lots of great memories " Darren said smiling as he thought of the places that were so special to them . Darren looked at his watch ," I better sign off , otherwise they will be pounding on my door cause I am late "   
"Where are you headed " Chris asked   
" Dinner with some bigwigs that will promote the tour " Darren said " I'd much rather be having it with you and the girls though .."   
"Two more sleeps mon amour, two more sleeps " Chris said with a wink " Try and enjoy yourself ."   
"I will , I'll text you when I get back " Darren said   
"Love you .. " Chris said  
"Love you more ..kiss the girls for me " Darren said   
"Will do " Chris said  
With that Darren was gone and Chris set up the things he needed in the kitchen to make cookies with the girls , one of their favourite things to do but soooo messy ......

A few hours later, the cookies were made and cooling on a rack and Chris had tidied up the kitchen .  
"Daddy , can I have a cookie ?" Katie asked   
"Me too please Daddy ? " Charly asked   
"Ok , we really should try them out to make sure they taste good shouldn't we ?" Chris said with a smile   
Chris set out a plate and poured milk for the girls and they sat a chatted about Darren coming home and how excited they were.

The next day , Chris and the girls were cuddled on the couch having a rest and watching Frozen for the umpteenth time . The girls didn't always nap it were usually willing to have quiet time if the could cuddled with one of their dads .  
The trio was so engrossed in the movie that they didn't hear Darren as he walked in .  
He quietly parked his luggage at the door and placed his guitar on the floor .  
He heard the movie going and quietly joined his family on the couch.   
"Got any room for one more on the couch ?" He asked   
"PAPA!!!! " the girls yelled in surprise and jumping into his arms   
"You're early !" Chris said as he stood up and kissed Darren   
"We missed you Papa !!" Charly said   
"I missed you all so much and I finished early so I decided to surprise you .Happy ? " he asked   
"Yes " Chris said   
Darren smiled " I have a surprise for you later "he said with a wink "but right now I have a surprise for you two "   
"What is it Papa ?" Asked Charly   
"Hold on and you'll see!" Darren said as he went to get his suitcase

He brought a each girl a wrapped box from his suitcase .  
"Here you go girls " he said   
The twins opened the packages . Darren had brought each of them a teddy bear . Each bear was dressed in the twins favorite color. Pink for Katie and Purple for Charly .   
Charly cuddled her best close . "Merci Papa" she said giving Darren a big bear hug .  
Katie joined the duo in the hug . "I love her " she said .  
The girls ran off to their playroom to show the Bears to their other dolls , leaving Chris and Darren alone for a few minutes .  
"Hi " Darren said as he pulled Chris into his arms . " I missed you , so much !"  
Chris smiled ." Missed you too love , glad you're home ." He said   
" Me too , I 'll show you just how much a little later once the girls are in bed " he said with a wink reaching up to kiss Chris.  
"Mmm , you taste good . You must be starving ? " Chris said   
"I'm good , ate on the plane " Darren said   
"The girls and I made some of my famous chocolate chip cookies , think you can find room for one or two ? " Chris asked   
"Ooohhhh cookies , always " Darren said with a grin ."it's supposed to be a surprise ! " Chris said   
" Got it ! " Darren said " I'll put on my best surprise face for the girls promise "   
Chris smiled . "Let's go see the girls "   
"Yes , let's " Darren said as he followed Chris into the girls play room , so glad to be home .


	2. Uh oh ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren is home and he and Chris are enjoying their time together ..until there is an accident ...

A few weeks later , Darren is home alone with the girls while Chris attended a meeting with his manager and publicist to discuss upcoming events .   
The girls had been playing upstairs while Darren made them lunch and suddenly ,he heard what seemed to be some one falling .  
"PAPA!!" He heard one of his girls cry out .  
He ran to the living room to find Katie at the top of the stairs and Charly lying at the foot of the stairs not moving .  
"Charly !!" He yelled running to her .  
"Papa, Charly fell down !" Katie said through tears   
"Come here Katie carefully " he said as he checked to see if Charly was breathing .  
After finding out that she was , he reached for his cell phone and dialed 911 .  
"Hello I need an ambulance to 155 Mason Ave , my daughter has fallen down the stairs !" He managed trying to remain calm for Katie .  
"Alright sir, one is on the way " the operator responded .  
Before the kids were born , he had taken a first aid course so he knew what to do to check that Charly was breathing .  
"Katie, can you go get Charly's blankie and her teddy for me " he asked trying to keep  
Katie busy .  
"Ok Papa" she said and she went upstairs the get the things as asked .

A few minutes later she returned with the blanket .   
"We're going to cover Charly while we wait for the ambulance to come ok love , the men will help get Charly better " he said trying to reassure Katie who was visibly shaken by what she was witnessing .

A short time later the ambulance arrived and tended to Charly as Darren and Katie looked on .   
Soon Charly was loaded into the ambulance still not having woken up and Darren sat with Katie in the front seat .   
He called Chris .  
Chris picked up on the first ring .   
"Hello"   
"Babe , there has been an accident . Charly fell down the stairs , we are in an ambulance on the way to Mercy " Darren managed trying to remain composed for Katie and Chris .  
"What? I am on my way " Chris said   
"I'll fill you in when I see you , I am gonna text Amy to come watch Katie " Darren said   
"K see you soon " Chris said 

A short time later , they arrived at the hospital and Charly was rushed into the emergency treatment area .   
Darren held tightly to Katie who was crying while he waited for Chris and the others to arrive .  
He paced for what seemed to be an eternity as he held Katie tightly to him .  
"Daddy! " Katie called out when she saw Chris arrive  
"What happened ? " Chris asked as he embraced Darren and Katie .  
"Charly fell down Daddy " Katie said   
"I know baby " he said reaching for Katie and holding her tight .   
"I was making them lunch and I heard the fall and came running . I guess she lost her balance on the stairs , I'm not sure " he said holding back tears .  
Amy arrived just then .  
"Amy !! Charly fell down on the stairs ! She's sleeping" Katie said reaching for her favourite babysitter .  
"I know sweetheart , Papa called me . How about we go find you some juice and get some for your Daddy and Papa too ? " Amy suggested to Katie sensing that Darren and Chris could use the break .

Once Amy and Katie had gone , Darren broke down .   
"It's all my fault , I should have made them come down with me while I made lunch . They wanted to play with their dolls some more , I thought they would be ok " he said through tears.  
Chris pulled Darren into his arms . " I don't blame you . It could just as easily have happened with us both at home . You acted quickly and got her help  
. She is a tough cookie " Chris said trying to keep it together himself .  
"I just wish they would hurry up and tell us something ! " Darren said   
Just then they noticed a doctor come out . "Mr Colfer?" He called   
"Yes " Darren and Chris answered in unison .   
"Hello , I am Dr Benson , I am treating your daughter . " the doctor said   
"How is she? Darren asked   
" Well , she is awake . She is a little disoriented. She has a concussion and some bruises . Otherwise , she should be ok . We'll keep her overnight to make sure there are no after effects of the concussion , she should be able to go home tomorrow " the doctor said   
Darren and Chris breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief .  
"Can we see her ? " Chris asked   
" Of course , we are moving her up to paediatrics . you can go with her if you like " Dr Benson said   
"You go , I'll wait for Katie and Amy and we will join you " Darren said to Chris   
"Are you sure ? " Chris asked .   
"Totally , I need a few minutes to get myself together and Chuxk should be here soon too " Darren responded   
"Ok , if you are sure " Chris said   
"I am , I promise " Darren said reassuring Chris .  
Chris followed Doctor Benson to see Charly .   
Once they were gone , Darren sat down on a chair and just let his stress out .He had spent so much time holding it together and could finally let it go .   
Chuck arrived just then ,. " Bro, what's going on? is Charly ok ? " he asked   
Darren hugged Chuck .   
"Yes , she will be . She has a concussion so they are keeping her overnight , otherwise she will be ok ." Darren said .  
" I was waiting for you , Chris went with her to her room and I figured I would go with you and Amy and Katie ."   
"Ok , where are they ?" Chuck asked   
"Uncle Chuck ! " He hears Katie call out .  
"Munchkin !" Chuck says as he reaches out to scoop up the toddler .  
"Princesse, Charly has a big boo boo in her head but she is gonna be ok " Darren said trying to comfort Katie . "We can go see her with Uncle Chuck and Amy and then I will ask Amy to take you home , ok ?  
"I wanna stay with you Papa " Katie said   
"How about if you come and stay with Auntie Lucy , Rosie and I instead , would that be ok Papa ? " Chuck asks Darren  
"Sure , If you don't mind " Darren said   
"Mind , Rosie loves having company " joked Chuck .  
"Ok , it's settled , let's go see Charly " Darren responded .  
The group made their way to paediatrics to see  
Charly .


End file.
